


Too Clumsy

by Midnightcat1



Category: Grave of the Vampire (1972)
Genre: Gen, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 03:12:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17337512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. ''Charles Croydon. Vampire. Father,'' James Eastman muttered as he scowled.





	Too Clumsy

I never owned Grave of the Vampire characters.

 

''Charles Croydon. Vampire. Father,'' James Eastman muttered as he scowled. He found himself in Croydon's home and remembered something about him. Croydon's vampire bride burning at the stake in Salem many centuries ago. He saw one urn and stumbled. James knocked the urn down before ashes scattered. He abandoned Croydon.

 

THE END


End file.
